In pulsating devices such as those used in irrigation systems, an incoming relatively low flow of liquid is transformed to an ejected pulse of liquid at a relatively high flow. Pulses emitted by pulsating devices can therefore be designed to reach relative large distances in relation to conventional non pulsating devices that would otherwise require much higher incoming flow rates in order to reach similar distances.
For distributing the liquid emitted from a pulsating device to a field a rotating sprinkler may be used. However, the relatively high flow rate of the emitted pulses may urge the sprinkler to rotate at a relatively high speed during each pulse resulting in the emitted pulses being sprayed to shorter distances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,116 describes a pulsating device used in irrigation systems that discharges intermittent pulses of liquid. The pulsating device intermittently discharges the liquid to a distributor, such as an irrigation rotary sprayer to form a sprayed pattern that can be varied by varying dimensional parameters of the parts of the pulsating device.